


Heart of a Volunteer

by MM_Darling



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001)
Genre: America, F/M, Gen, Hawaii, Japan, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, WW2, World War 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MM_Darling/pseuds/MM_Darling
Summary: Ellen May Prescott, a Navy nurse, is stationed in Long Island, New York, when she meets a handsome pilot who instantly captures her heart. But she and her fellow nurses are transferred to Pearl Harbor, a Army and Naval base in Hawaii, Ellen wonders if she will ever see her pilot again. Besides that, Ellen knows that the peace between America and Japan is shorted lived. War is coming, but when?





	1. Wings...

**Chapter 1**  ~  _Wings..._

It was an early morning in mid June of 1940, and Ellen Prescott looked into her bedroom mirror as she finished pinning on her nurses cap just as she had done every morning for the past two years. She ran her slender hands along the front of her clean white uniform to smooth the wrinkles out.

She was in all regards a beautiful girl. Although she never thought that she was much to look at. Ellen was of average hight, standing just a little over five and a half feet tall. She had a oval face with prominent rosy cheeks and a refined nose. Her blue almond eyes were set against ivory skin - made slightly darker by the many hours she spent in the sun. Natural defined lips, tinted with a shade of bright red, stood out in a graceful manner against her wavy chestnut hair - brushed neatly back at the sides with hair combs. Ellen sighed at the reflection she saw gazing back at her. Walking over to the window, the sunlight shined through the lace curtains as she pulled them apart to open the window. Ellen leaned her head out and faced heavenward. Closing her eyes, she let herself bask in the heat of the morning sun for a fleeting moment. Ellen joyfully thought about how she could stay there forever, taking in the scent of the flowers in the box under her.

The clock on the wall chimed. It's sound awoke Ellen from her pleasant daydream. Drawing herself in, she shut the window and walked down stairs.

"Good Morning, Ellie!" A cheerful voice greeted her from the couch. It was Betty, a new nurse who had joined them two weeks ago.

Ellen set her purse down on the coffee table. "Good Morning, Betty!" She responded with a bright smile. She look around the modest living-room. "Where are the girls?" she questioned.

Betty glanced over the top of her book, "I think they're in the kitchen." She answered before returning to the intriguing novel in her hands.

"Thanks!" She said and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was there sitting around the dinning table drinking their coffee, and chatting. Something assuming caught their attention, causing them to burst into laughter as Ellen entered. "Good Morning girls!" She said reaching for the coffeepot on the stove.

Barbara turned to Ellen and said with a light chuckle in her voice. "Morning Toots!" The traces of her thick Boston accent less noticeable then usual.

"Morning Ellie!" The others said in unison as Ellen took a seat next to Martha, a heavyset, black haired girl from High Society Philadelphia.

Ellen drew the hot cup of coffee up to her lips. "What's so funny?" She asked taking a sip.

"Oh!" Evelyn said leaning her elbow on the table. "It's nothing really. Martha was just telling us about the Pilots we'll be seeing today." She went on with a laugh still tainting her speech.

Ellen chortled softly as she glanced to Martha. "Why's that so comical?"

It took a moment for the other girl to stop laughing long enough to answer. "I don't really know," Martha said breathlessly. Everyone, Ellen included, burst into an uncontrollable laughter again. ' _It's such a silly thing for us to be sitting here giggling like school girls._ Ellen thought. _'But isn't laughter the best way to make unforgettable memories?'_

They enjoyed mornings like these, sitting with each other around the table - talking and laughing about silly and useless things. They had all become close friends in the two years they've spent together. First at nursing school, then at the Naval hospital in Virginia, and now here in New York.

Ellen had enlisted just before she turned eighteen. She didn't tell her parents about it, because she knew they would try to sway her decision. It killed her when she left in the middle of the night so they wouldn't know. But she was happy. She loved being in the Navy. And she loving being a nurse, she was even top in her class at school. And in her short two years in the service, Ellen had already been made a First Lieutenant. While Ellen believed the other girls should have been promoted instead of her, they simply told her the Navy knew what they were doing. So Ellen let the subject drop. After all, it was just a rank.

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm summer day. All the coldness of the previous winter that had lingered on through Spring disappeared. The flowers were in full bloom. And it seemed that the sun itself had come out to welcome the Doctors and Nurses that filed into the military hospital on the Air-Base in Long Island. It was going to be a busy day, regardless of the empty beds, save for a few enlisted men trying to sleep off they're hangovers from the night before - or those who sustained minor injuries from around the base.

The beginning part of her shift at the hospital was slow. Today she and the others were assisting in giving the military enlisted men and officers testing and vaccinations. Basic physicals had to be done first before the inoculations could be administered. While the other nurses considered this task mundane, Ellen didn't mind it at all. She was happy to help. Four hours had passed when she closed the last file and handed to the nurse at the front desk. "Rotate to Station 4." The middle aged nurse said harshly as she gave Ellen a stack of papers.

She turned to walk away and stopped. Slowly she peered over her shoulder to the nurse and asked, "uhhh... where is station 4?" The stern old woman eyed Ellen coldly from over the rims of her glasses which rested on the end on her long pointed nose. Ellen felt her cheeks blush, suddenly becoming very embarrassed in not knowing where her next assignment was. And who could blame her? She had only been at the hospital for little over a month, and it had never been this busy before.

"Straight down this way and it's on the left." She answered dully.

"Thank you!" said Ellen lowering her head down and hurrying off down the main stretch of the hospital. She took her place at the eye exams and began about her next task.

The hospital was bursting with people running from one place to another, trying to do two or more things at once. Times like this made her wonder if the Navy had enough nurses, or if maybe the Army had too many men.

Two more hours passed. For Ellen, it was slow, The whole exam process had become so mechanical that Ellen didn't even bother to look up anymore to see what the next person looked like. It was the same with one as it was with the other. "Next!" She called holding out her free hand for his file while the other wrote information down on her paperwork. Opening the file, she glanced it over quickly. "Cover your left eye and read the bottom line." She ordered. A voice recited the letters off so quickly that Ellen couldn't even understand what he was saying. "Slow down Lieutenant. It's not a race," she said, "read the bottom line again please, but do it slowly." He did so, more to her liking, for the sheer fact she could hear it that time. Ellen looked up to the pilot standing in front of her and gave a half smile, but didn't say anything.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked becoming uneasy at her prolonged silence.

Ellen scoffed silently. "No. There's nothing wrong, Lieutenant. I've just never had anyone read the chart that fast." She reached for a stamp and pressed it on his paperwork. "May I suggest that you take your time to read it slowly when you take your final exam in six months?" She advised returning the file to the dark haired pilot.

"Yes Ma'am," he said as he turned and walked away.

Ellen watched his figure disappear among the crowd of people. "Next!" she called.

Sandra came and patted her arm, making Ellen jerk in surprise. She looked up from her papers. "I've been sent to relieve you. Doctor Matthews wants you to report to him in the North Ward right away."

"Did he say what he needed?"

Sandra shock her head. "No, only that I was to relieve you. And that you were to report to him immediately. He said it was very urgent."

"Okay." Ellen sighed as she rose from her seat. "Take over." Sandra gave her a salute before taking Ellen's now empty chair.

As Ellen walked up the stairs and down the long corridor, she couldn't help but notice how she hated the thought of others, especially her friends, saluting her. It made her feel like something she wasn't, a hero. And in Ellen's mind, she was the farthest thing from one. She joined the Navy to help others, not command them. As she entered the ward, she found Captain Edward Matthews sitting on the corner of the nurses desk, obviously discussing a patient with the girl on duty. "You asked to see me doctor?" She said walking up to him.

"Aah! Miss... sorry Nurse Prescott." The doctor acknowledged her. He stood up. "Remember that young officer that was brought in about a month or so ago with a leg injury?"

Ellen thought for a moment. She crossed her arms loosely in front of her. "Yes, Doctor. A Second Lieutenant George Wood. He's a pilot, I believe. What about him?"

The doctor urged her to walk with him down the long hall. "Well, turns out he is being transferred to Pearl Harbor. I know what your thinking Miss Prescott." He said at the sight of her surprised expression. "Well there is a small mistake. His bandages were removed about a week ago, and the wound has healed nicely - but Lieutenant Wood hasn't been cleared to return to active duty yet. I've spoken with his commanding officer, but he just swore up and down that the mistake is on our end. I need you to give the Lieutenant a complete check up. The only reason I am asking you is because you were his attending nurse. If you say he's fit to return to active duty, I'll write the order within the hour."

"Of course, Doctor. I'll take care of him right away."

"He's just over there." Matthews said pointing to the soldier sitting on the bed at the end of the hall. "I'll leave you to it then." He added walking away, leaving Ellen to face the pilot alone.

Taking a deep breath, Ellen went over to him. "Good Afternoon, Lieutenant!" She greeted as she glanced over his chart. "Could I please get your name, age, and serial number?"

"Lieutenant George Wood. 25. Serial number 856W-954XP." He huffed and added. "Is all this really necessary? I was stuck in bed here for two weeks, ma'am."

Ellen chuckled. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but it's Army and Navy regulation. I'm just following orders. Now, lets begin." The whole check up, thankfully, took less then an hour. "Well Lieutenant Wood," she said in a calm tone of voice as she put away his chart, "you'll be happy to know that your more then fit and ready to return to your duties, and also to ride the waves of Hawaii."

The young officer chuckled. "Really?" He said sarcastically.

"But I want you to take it slow for the first couple of weeks. I don't want to hear from any of the nurses over at Pearl that you were in the hospital giving them trouble!" She said jokingly with her hands rested on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am!" He laughed as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Maybe I'll see you at Pearl one day?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"You never know," Ellen said thoughtfully looking down at the desk. "As far as I know, the Navy is supposed to be shipping several nurses out in the near future, myself included. So you might just see me there one day." She smiled and added. "You take care of your self second Lieutenant Wood." She watched him walk down and the hall and around the corner before she returned to her former duties.

* * *

It was a cold a December morning in 1940, and, like always, Ellen awoke before the others to get ready and cook breakfast. She dressed in her uniform silently, so as not to wake the girls, and she pulled her hair back at the sides, securing them place with a a hair comb. Ellen pulled a sweater tightly around her against the oncoming winter chill and walked downstairs, She opened the curtains, welcoming the sunlight into the room, hoping it's heat would warm the area.

Ellen rubbed her hands together in an attempt to produce some warmth in her cold fingertips. She would have gladly started a fire, if they're fireplace didn't have a clogged chimney. And they didn't have a heater. It was the one downside to their cold house. It was too old. But, she wasn't going to let a little chill stop her from carrying on with her chores. Going into the kitchen, she went with her morning as usual. Except, something about this morning felt different. Maybe it was the hairs that stood up on the back of her neck. Or maybe it was the hunch she got about Evelyn. And when she got a hunch, she was rarely wrong. Naturally, she told everyone when they sat down to eat an hour later.

"Oh come on Ellie!" Evelyn said in disbelief as the others laughed at her reaction. "You can't be serious! I'm going to meet a tall, dark stranger today." She mocked playfully.

"Now," Ellen protested, "I didn't say you would meet a tall dark stranger today. I said I have a feeling someone will need your help. Theres a big difference, Ev."

"Yeah! But doesn't everyone need our help?" Betty interjected innocently. She was so sweet, so naïve, and so young. Too young to be in the Navy. Betty was only sixteen years old. She had run away from home a few months ago and enlisted. She didn't tell the girls until recently, when Sandra kept asking when her birthday was. After sharing with them her story, they promised to keep her secret safe so she could stay with them. Betty was so grateful, she broke down and cried for a good hour that night. And to the world, she was a young woman of about nineteen years old, but to the others, she was still a baby. Thats why they always looked out for her. But none more so then Ellen.

"True Betty." Ellen agreed. "But I meant someone who will need serious help."

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Evelyn, rushing to finish the last few sips of her coffee. "It's nine already. Our shift starts in a hour." She rose from her seat and reached for her empty cup and placed it in the sink. "Does anybody know what we're doing today thats so important they are calling us an hour early?" She asked leaning against the counter.

Barbra sat buffing her nails. "I hear they're having us train the new nurses how to oversee the physicals exams for the Army and Navy." She said in her thick Boston accent.

"What, again?" Martha complained, "didn't we just do those?"

"Yes... six months ago." Sandra said sarcastically. Martha shot her a dirty look.

"And since were you one to turn down seeing men in their underwear all day, Martha?" Ellen teased. "Besides, it must mean that we'll be moving out of here soon."

Barbra expelled her breath with a huff. "Good!" She exclaimed. "That means we'll get out of this drafty old house before we freeze to death! I just hope they send us someplace warm." The others laughed. "Come on! I'll clean up, the rest of you finish getting ready." She went on, pushing them out of the kitchen.

* * *

Once again the hospital came alive with excitement. Ellen moved about fulfilling her duties with the same usual dedication and focus she had always applied to her work. She moved from one responsibility to the other. Always giving it her best, always stopping to help others, regardless of how busy she was. In the past month, the hospital had become hectic and unpredictable. Life certainly had its way of keep everyone on they're toes when they least expected it. And Ellen was thankful for it. She liked to keep her mind sharp, even if it sometimes required a little help.

To the great surprise of the nurses, the exams were different this time compared to the ones given six moths before. Most of the same men were back. But to these nurses, they would never remember them. They would merely be the faces of a passing moment in time. A duty that they would remember years later as they told their grandchild stories of the old days.

Men lined the halls of the building. Some to have a physical. Others to get vaccines. They waiting silently, as they were trained to do, waiting for their names to be called by a doctor or nurse. "Now remember, Rafe," one pilot said to the other as they stood in line, "take it nice and slow. Think of it like flying a plane. Here!" He said passing him a folded piece of paper. "Take this! I copied the bottom line down last time I was here."

"Thanks Danny!" Rafe sighed with relief. "I don't know what I'd do without ya wingman!"

"Yeah, yeah! Just memorize it. And for Pete sacks, don't read it too fast. I did it last time, and that almost didn't end too well." He said thinking about the last time he took the test, and more especially the nurse who was sitting at the desk.

"Eye exam number four!" A nurse called for them to follow her.

The color drained from Rafe's face. He tensed up suddenly when he passed a pilot pleading with a doctor.  _"I have passed a dozen medical checks,"_ the pilot said _. "You write that they won't let me fly!"_

"I'm gonna fail!" Rafe said with a lump in his throat as fear overtook him. "Their gonna take my wings away."

"No they won't!" Danny reassured patting Rafe on the back and pushed him to keep walking. "You'll do fine, stop worrying!"

"Next!" The nurse called Rafe, who was mumbling to himself the eye exam letters. "Next!" she repeated.

Danny tapped Rafe on the shoulder and pushed him forward. "Ma'am," Rafe said with a nod as he passed her the file. "JLMKPOETX." He blurted quickly. "Eyes like an eagle ma'am." Danny looked down bring his hand up to his eyes. This wasn't going to end well.

"Slow down flyboy!" The nurse said, her eyes still focused on the desk. "And instead of the bottom, read the very top, both eyes."

Rafe let out a nervous chuckle, struggling to discern the letters on the board. "Uhhh. C... sorry J... C... W... Q... Uhh... Q..." He stuttered.

The young girl now raised her eyes to meet those of the pilot. Her mouth curved into a half smile. "Read the bottom line again, please." she said. "But read it right to left and every other letter."

Rafe straightened, the muscles in his face tightened as he focused on the board. He could see the letters just fine, but reading them was a different story. "E..." he began slowly, "...X-"

"XE!" Danny whispered from behind.

"XE..." Rafe said louder, "...XE, ma'am." He looked down to the nurse. Her face said it all, the seer pity was enough for him to know that she wasn't going to pass him. But Rafe wasn't a quitter, he wasn't going to lose his wings without a fight. "Ma'am, I know how this looks..."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I really am," she cut him off, "but Army and Navy requires Twenty/Twenty vision."

"It's not a problem with my eyes. I... I can see. I mean, I can hit a running rabbit with a three dollar pistol. I got a problem with letters thats all."

"Well, maybe after some schooling you can come back and take the test again."

"No! I had schooling, I... I mean the teachers just never knew what to make of it. It's just letter. I... I mix 'em up sometimes, thats all. I just... get... get 'em backwards sometimes." He stuttered. She gave him a confused look. Rafe pointed to his open file in her hand. "Look here! My math, and special reasoning, and verbal scores are all excellent."

"But you barely passed the written exam."

Danny looked over Rafe's shoulder. "Yeah, but he did pass it. So it is my turn now?"

"No you'll wait your turn." She said quickly looking to Danny.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered in defeat.

"Ma'am. I'm never going to be an english teacher. But I know why I'm here. To be a pilot. Now you don't dogfight with manuals. You don't fly with gauges. I mean, it's all about feeling and speed and lettin' that plane become like a part of your body. And the manual that says a guy who's a slow reader can't be a good pilot. That files says I'm the best pilot in this room!" She made no answer. Rafe shock his head and let out a sigh. "Ma'am," he pleaded leaning forward on the desk. "please, don't take my wings."

"Evelyn, rotate to station three," a nurse ordered from behind Rafe. Evelyn gazed at the young officer standing in front of her. He looked so lost and helpless. Her conversation with Ellen at breakfast came into her mind. She told her that someone would her help today. And again, she was right. Evelyn reached for the stamp and smacked it down on Rafe's file. She handed it to him and left without another word or backward glance. Nervously, Rafe turned the top page. A sigh escaped his lips. She had passed him. Rafe turned and playfully smacked Danny on the forearm and ran off in search of his angel of mercy.

"Next!" Evelyn's replacement called Danny forward. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the racer?" Ellen teased.


	2. Letters

Danny gazed at the young, dark haired nurse for a moment. Her eyes looked into his.

Ellen suddenly felt something form in the pit of her stomach. Her heart skipped a beat, bringing to life a feeling that was unknown to her until that moment. A feeling that was dormant until that day. And it wasn't until she looked into his eyes, studied his features for a second time that this awoke. Ellen blushed, realizing that she had been staring too long. "It's good to see you again, Lieutenant!" She smiled.

Danny gave a shy nod, but kept his gaze fixed on her. "You too, ma'am." He said.

Ellen glanced down to his charts. "Would you read the bottom line, please?" she asked looking up again.

"Yes, ma'am." Danny reached for the eye cover and read off the list of letters.

She grabbed the stamp, smacking it down on the paper. "Have a good day, Lieutenant Walker." She said returning the folder to him.

Danny turned to leave. "Excuse me, ma'am?" He called back turning around and standing at the side of her desk.

She turned her eyes to him, the corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "Is there something a matter, Lieutenant?"

"I was wondering," he cleared his throat, "I was... uh... well, I was wondering if I could get your name?"

Ellen cheeks turned pink as she glanced away, and then to him again. "My name is Ellen. Well now you know my name, Lieutenant, may I have yours - or should I continue to call you Walker?"

"Oh! Its Daniel. But everyone just calls me Danny."

Ellen reached over the side of the desk and extended her hand to him. "It's not to meet you, Danny!"

"You too, ma'am!" He said taking her hand into his grasp.

"Ellen." She corrected.

Danny laughed. "Sorry... Ellen."

They locked eyes for a silent moment. "I better be getting back to work." Ellen said quickly, pulling her hand away. "Have a good a day Lieutenant Walker."

"You to ma'am." Danny turned and walked away In his mind, Danny was mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. Even he could have done better then that. He didn't know why he turned around to ask her for her name and then left without another word besides an awkward  _thank you_.

As he came near the locker rooms, the sound of Rafe's voice reached his ears.  _'Miss, I really really lick you.'_ He heard him say. "What?!" Danny whispered to himself as he rounded the corner and saw Rafe fall, face first into the metal cabinet.

"Oh!" A blonde haired nurse exclaimed, "what did you do to him?"

The other girl, which Danny saw to be Evelyn, jerked her head around to the nurse and said. "Nothing! I just gave him his shots." She grabbed his file. "He already had this shot six weeks ago." She reached for the second folder. Her eyes widened. "This one isn't his chart!" Evelyn said as she ran off to the nurses station.

Danny stooped down to Rafe, who was still on the floor, clenching his nose with both hands "Boy! You've really gone and done it this time!"

A groan escaped Rafe's mouth. "Shut up Danny!" He snapped. Rafe sat up, still holding both of his hands over his nose to control the bleeding. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly removing his hands, causing the pain to renew itself.

Danny took a closer look as the nurse began to clean Rafe's face. He winched when he saw how the damage that was done. "Whoever this girl is, Rafe, I hope she's worth it, because your busted up pretty good." He added with a snicker, "if you think it's bad now. Wait till the shiners come in tomorrow." He continued to laughed at the thought of Rafe with two black eyes. He hadn't seen him with those since the boxing match during their last year of high school.

Rafe clenched his jaw tightly, shooting him a dirty look. "Ha-Ha" He mocked. "Shut Up!"

Danny raised his hands in the air defensively. "Take it easy Rafe!" He said.

Rafe glared at him. "Yeah!" He answered sarcastically. "I'll take it easy alright! How about I bust your nose and see if you take it easy?" He snapped again.

Danny stiffened at the remark. "Why don't I leave and wait for you to get taken care of?" He said. "Hopefully by then you'll stop acting like an asshole!" He added walking away before the doctor came. Danny knew how Rafe was going to react, and he wanted to have as much distance from him as possible when it happened.

"Damn it!" Rafe shouted, as his bone was pushed back into place with a snap. The doctor signaled for a nurse to bandage him.

"As soon as she finishes up," the doctor said, "you'll be free to go, son." The old man added with a fatherly pat on Rafe's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks doc." Rafe answered him in a nasally voice. Once he was finished, Rafe went off in search of Danny. He found him sitting, fully dressed in his uniform in the locker room. "Why did you run off?" Rafe asked sarcastically when he saw him waiting. Danny made in no answer. Rafe eyed him. "Hey Danny!" He huffed tapping Danny's arm.

Awareness dawned on Danny's face as he brought his mind back to the present. "Oh! There you are." He said looking up to Rafe. "What took you so long?" He huffed.

Rafe's eyes widened. "What took me so long?!" He asked sarcastically pointing to himself. "Well, I was looking for you and I found you sitting here in a daze."

"What?!" Danny grinned. He stood up. "No I wasn't!"

"Uh Huh!" Rafe said with a nod. "When I came back here, you were completely out of it..."

"Never mind about that!" Danny cut him off.

Rafe turned away. "Yeah!" He mumbled under his breath as he got dressed.

Danny leaned against one of the lockers. "So..." he grinned, "did you ask her out?"

Rafe jerked his head up with a confused look. "What?! Who?"

"You know who! That nurse."

Rafe shot his friend a dirty look. "Yeah! How do you think this happened?" He pointed to his nose. "Thats what happens when you try to get a girl, especially nurse, you end up getting one shot too many." Rafe complained. The corner of his mouth turned upwards. "But I have an idea!"

"That I didn't doubt."

Rafe rolled his eyes. "Come on! Lets get back to the barracks."

Their walk back to the base was a silent one for the most part. Everyone once and a while, Rafe would huff and complain about it being too cold. ' _Well, it serves him right,'_  Danny thought,  _'He was the idiot who left without a coat this morning. And_   _he has spent his fare share of winters in Tennessee to know how cold they can get_.'

It was mid-afternoon by the time they got to their room. Danny flung himself down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about the girl from earlier, but Danny couldn't get her out of his head. He kept remembering her smile, the way she looked at him. Their handshake. They kept reappearing, even after he forced them from his mind. Danny would have asked her out, if he didn't have training to consider. They would be done in just over four weeks. And from there, who knew where the army would send them next. Danny was already aware that he and Rafe were going to remain with they're squadron. So where ever the army sent the squadron, Rafe and Danny would go. But rumors had been circling around that they would be shipped out to somewhere in the South Pacific. All the men hoped it was to Pearl Harbor. As for Danny, he didn't really care, as long as there were planes...

Danny's eyes began to feel heavy. And soon, sleep over took him.

* * *

Evelyn and the other nurses bundled themselves up against the cold December air. The long shift at the hospital, now over, nurses filed through the door and on they're way to their homes, or out to the local bar or nightclub. The girls had already decided to go get drinks after work that night. Barbra, Sandra, and Martha were leaving on Monday for home to visit their families for Christmas. Evelyn would follow suit and leave for her home the week after the others. Leaving just Betty and Ellen to celebrate the holiday together.

On the steps outside, Evelyn was stopped by a young officer with a broken nose. She knew right away it was Rafe. "Why don't you go on with out me?" She whispered to the girls. "I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure Ev?" Betty asked.

Evelyn smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on and have a good time. I'll see you guys later."

The others walked away, leaving Evelyn with her handsome stranger. Betty looked down to the ground and frowned. Ellen looped her arm in Betty's and smiled to her. "Don'y worry," she said, "you'll find yourself a handsome pilot someday. You'll see. There definitely isn't a shortage of them." The others burst out laughing as they continued to saunter on down the ice covered sidewalk.

"Come on!" Barbra giggled as she pulled Martha and Sandra along to hurry. "Tonight, drinks are on me!" She began leading the way to the bar.

Ellen stopped. "I think I'll sit this one out." She told them. "I have papers to go through and letters to write. And the hospital wants me to put together a order of supplies by Tuesday. But you go on ahead and have fun!"

Martha looked at her and huffed. "Oh come on! Could you be anymore boring?!"

"Look, I'll catch up with you guys later at the bar. There are somethings that I need to take care of first." She said with a wave and disappeared in the other direction.

It was a still night, along the way, lights flickered and reflected on the new fallen snow. Ellen ambled on down the sidewalk, the corners of her mouth were turned up into a smile. The light emanating from the homes guided her way. Alone in her peace, she was happy. The snow, the setting, the whisper of approaching winter brought her joy. She began to hum the tune of her favorite Christmas carol,  _Silent_   _Night_ , as he climbed the steps of her front porch.

The small house was dark when she entered. The outer screen door shut with a squeak as Ellen set they keys down on the table and reached for the light switch. She sighed, sauntering up the staircase. Her former joy vanished as she slumped down at her desk and began to rummage through her papers. There were so many things to do, so many bills to pay. Ellen was so young and was laden with so many tasks and responsibilities. Because she was a first lieutenant, she was charged with the care of household and all the girls who lived there, as well as an entire ward at the hospital. And on top of all that, she now had to worry about her fathers care. With him sick in the hospital, and her mother left to run they're small family store, it fell upon Ellen to help provide for her family. She would have asked her brother, but he was over in England flying for the RAF. Paul had been there for months, though it felt like years. Ellen hated to admit that she was angry at her brother for leaving. He was an American and had no business fighting in a war that wasn't his own. All of these things weighed heavily on her mind. Sometimes it took everything in her keep from breaking down and crying. But Ellie knew she had to be strong. If not for herself, then for her parents. They were the ones who needed it most at this time. Ellen reached for a blank piece of paper and started writing.

_December 9, 1940_

_Dear Paul,_

_How it is over in England? I miss you so much. Sometimes I wake up at night thinking I had heard someone at the door, or the telephone ring. The first that comes to my mind is you. Fear seizes me when I wonder if it is someone to tell me that you have been wounded, or worse, killed. But I sigh with relief when I see your letters in the mail. I admit that hate living like this, wondering all the if your alright. And praying that nothing has happened to you. I just wish you would come home. Why must you fight in a war that isn't your own. Why must you put your life in danger? I don't understand it. I am only glad that mother and father don't know where you are, or what your doing. It would break both their hearts, and I can't bear the thought of seeing them suffer._

_Today, one of the girls asked me what I would want most for Christmas. I found myself wishing for you to come home so we could a Christmas like the ones when we were little. With Grandma and Grandpa sitting by the fire reading us a Christmas Carol. We had such happy Christmases growing up, I only wish we can have them again. I was deeply saddened when I realized that we would all be spending the holidays this year in different parts of the world. My only hope is that we can all be together soon._

_I heard today that the navy might be sending us to Pearl Harbor within the next several weeks. I am sure yet if it is true. But I know that the girls would love it if it was. Funny, your over there in England, risking your life everyday to protect people you don't know. And here I am, about to be sent to a safe Heaven. But are we really safe from the threat of war? If it is as bad as you say it in Europe, then it is only a matter of time before the war catches up with us here. Our peace will be short lived. It makes me wonder if Pearl truly is the safe harbor the navy says it is._

_Stay safe and have a peaceful Christmas. I miss you!_

_All my love dear brother,_

_Ellen_

She finished composing her letter and placed it in an envelope addressed her brother. Downstairs, the screen door opened. Ellen could hear faint voices, almost whispers, in the entry way. It didn't take long for her to discern that one of them was Evelyn. The other, was a male. Leaving Ellen to assume that he was the pilot from outside the hospital earlier. The door closed, and footsteps feel upon the stairs. Quickly, she took the letter and hid it in the drawer. No one, not even Evelyn or Betty, knew about Paul or her father. And Ellen wanted to keep it that way. The last she wanted or needed was to have them feeling sorry for her.

Evelyn's figure passed by the door of the room she shared with Ellen. She returned a moment later. Evelyn looked surprised when she saw the other girl sitting there at the small oak desk in the far corner of the room. Evelyn sighed and smiled to Ellen. "Hey!" she said taking off her heavy cloak and tossing it on the chair. "I thought you would be out with the rest of the girls tonight. It is Friday after all." She collapsed on her bed and kicked off her shoes.

Ellen turned around to face her friend, resting her arm and chin on the back of the chair. "No," she replied with a soft yawn. "I decided to come back here instead. I had things I needed to get done. You know the usual, pay bills, order supplies." She chuckled and added. "Besides, it probably would not have been that much fun anyway. Just sitting there drinking cocktails and listening to Barbra and Martha gabbing on about how they wish they could get a man in uniform. And then going and hitting on all the officers at the bar..." Evelyn begun to laugh heartily "...And the evening would have been topped off by listening to Sandra tell those two to behave like ladies, and more especially, like Navy nurses. So I just chose the lesser of two evils"

The two woman couldn't help but laugh. Evelyn and Ellen had become very close friends. To Ellen, she was her best friend, despite the fact that they were polar opposites. Ellen was quiet, reserved, and often shy around others, but not always. When she was at her work or among her friends, she outgoing and spontaneous. Evelyn, on the other hand, always spoke her mind to everyone, regardless of what others thought. She was bold, but in a ladylike way. And she knew what she wanted. And once her sights were set, there was no chance of swaying her.

"I suppose your right," Evelyn admitted. "But I doubt that Betty is having much fun. She never likes it when we don't all go out together. I think, secretly, she misses home. And we are her only family. That and maybe she thinks we'll all get dates easier if we're together."

Ellen laughed softly. "Yeah. I guess she is of the mindset that a handsome officer will feel sorry for one of us and take us away." She joked. "Speaking of handsome officers..." she went on mischievously. "How is yours doing?"

Evelyn laughed. "First of all, he's not mine. And second, he is taking me out tomorrow night for dinner."

The other girl got up and wandered over to sit next to her friend. "Well well well, Evie's has a date!" She teased.

"Ellie stop it!" Evelyn laughed playfully.

"Oh, Ev! You know I was just joking." They continued to giggle for a long moment. "Where is he taking you?" Ellen asked after sometime.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say where, only that it was a very romantic place." He cheeks turned pinked as she glanced down and began tracing the flowers of her bedspread. "Ellen," she began after a while, "may I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Well," Evelyn began slowly, "I don't want to go by myself tomorrow and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind com-"

Ellen chuckled. "No!" she exclaimed cutting Evelyn off. "No no no! Forget it, Ev! I am not going on a double date, especially if he is setting it up."

"Now I didn't say it was a double date. I would just like you come with me to... you know, chaperon."

"Isn't there someone else you can ask?" Ellen said with a pleading look in her eyes. "Barbra? How about Betty? She would love to go with you" Ellen was silenced by Evelyn shaking her head from side to side.

"I would like you to come. There's no one else I trust. And your my closest friend."

Ellen sighed, knowing that Evelyn had won the battle, and the war. "Fine!" She said in defeat. "But just this one time!" She added raising her index finger. She was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Evelyn said. 


End file.
